The present invention generally relates to hospital beds having patient siderails. More particularly, this invention relates to siderail pads for siderails.
A patient resting in a hospital bed may inadvertently come in physical contact with a siderail. Also, mattresses are sometimes used with bed frames of different widths. If a mattress is too small, a gap or crevice is created between an edge of the mattress and a siderail of the bed.
According to the present invention, a siderail apparatus is provided for use with a patient support, such as a bed. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress supported by the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame for movement between a raised position and a lowered position. The mattress includes an upwardly facing patient rest surface. The siderail apparatus includes a rigid support member and a bolster. The rigid support includes a first portion configured to be coupled to the siderail to support the siderail apparatus relative to the siderail and a second portion configured to extend generally parallel to and inboard of the siderail. The bolster is coupled to the second portion of the support member and includes a portion that overlies a portion of the upwardly facing patient rest surface of the mattress.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a siderail apparatus is provided for use with a patient support. The siderail apparatus includes a rigid support member adapted to be coupled to the siderail and a bolster coupled to the rigid support member in a position overlaying a portion of the patient rest surface of the mattress.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support, such as a bed, is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, a siderail coupled to the frame, and a padded siderail apparatus coupled to the siderail and to the frame.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, and a siderail coupled to the bedframe and including an uppermost edge. The patient support further includes a siderail apparatus coupled to the siderail. The siderail apparatus includes a bolster having a lower surface positioned over the patient rest surface of the mattress and an upper surface positioned below the uppermost edge of the siderail.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, a siderail coupled to the frame to move between a raised position and a lowered position, and a siderail apparatus including a bolster coupled to the siderail and positioned over the patient rest surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame to move between a raised position and a lowered position. The siderail includes a first side facing the mattress and a second side facing away from the mattress. The patient support further includes a siderail apparatus coupled to the siderail. The siderail apparatus is positioned on the first side of the siderail when the siderail is in the raised position and the siderail apparatus is positioned on the second side of the siderail when the siderail is in the lowered position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a patient support. The patient support including a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame. The siderail including a patient control. The apparatus comprising a member configured to be coupled to the siderail and including an external perimeter, wherein the external perimeter of the member is contoured to permit access to a patient control of the siderail.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a patient support. The patient support including a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, and a siderail moveable between a raised position blocking egress of a patient from the mattress and a lowered position below the patient rest surface to permit egress of a patient from the mattress. The mattress and the siderail cooperating to define a gap therebetween. The apparatus comprising a member having a first portion positionable in the gap to substantially fill the gap defined between the siderail and the mattress and a second portion positioned directly over the mattress.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a patient support. The patient support including a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, and a siderail coupled to the frame. The siderail being moveable in a longitudinal direction relative to the frame between a raised position blocking egress of a patient from the mattress and a lowered position to permit egress of a patient from the mattress. The mattress and the siderail cooperating to define a gap therebetween. The apparatus comprising a rigid support member, and a gap filler supported by the rigid support member and positionable in the gap to substantially fill the gap defined between the siderail and the mattress.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.